walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Carol Parente
Carol Parente is an extra who portrays a teacher at the Kingdom in AMC's The Walking Dead. Specifically, she was given the role as an "art teacher". She has appeared in the following episodes: ;Season 7 *"The Well" - Teaches a school class in the gazebo. *"Rock in the Road" - Walking outside with another woman. *"Bury Me Here" - Teaches an art class outside with several children. ;Season 8 *"Some Guy" - Part of the townspeople to stay behind, listens and cheers at Ezekiel's speech, horrified when no other soldiers return with Ezekiel, Carol, and Jerry. *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" - Solemnly sits at the picnic tables by the laundry area. *"How It's Gotta Be" - Rounded up with other Kingdommers by Saviors, flees after Ezekiel sets off a distraction. *"Honor" - Watches as Carol speaks with Nabila and Henry, heads to Carol's cottage for refuge with other Kingdom survivors. *"Dead or Alive Or" - Witnesses the Alexandrians' arrival at the Hilltop Colony. *"Do Not Send Us Astray" - Survives the Savior attack and subsequent outbreak by staying in a room in the Barrington House with the babies, along with Rosita and Enid. *"Still Gotta Mean Something" - Seen walking throughout the Hilltop. *"Worth" - Talks with another survivor in the background as Maggie gives Dwight's map to Rick. *"Wrath" - Among the residents to stay behind. Later seen fleeing into the woods once the Saviors attempt to infiltrate the Hilltop. Afterwards, returns home to the Kingdom to re-establish the previously destroyed community. ;Season 9 *"The Bridge" - Among the Kingdommers to move to the work camp to build the bridge, witnesses fight between Daryl and Justin on the bridge, seen at the work camp. *"Warning Signs" - Present for the confrontation between the Saviors and the other survivors at the work camp. *"The Obliged" - Lounges around the work camp, present for confrontation when Saviors return to the camp. *"What Comes After" - Survived the work camp confrontation, arrives on river bank with other survivors as herd approaches Rick. Attempts to fight off herd with the others but it is too late. *"Who Are You Now?" - At a picnic table with several children as she leads class. *"Chokepoint" - Helps prepare for the Harvest Festival, turns on the generator as other residents cheer. *"The Calm Before" - Listens to Ezekiel's speech declaring the fair open, enjoys the fair with other community members, listens to Siddiq's speech in sadness. *"The Storm" - Among the remaining townspeople to abandon the Kingdom and travel through Whisperer territory during a blizzard for resettlement in Alexandria and Hilltop. ;Season 10 *"Silence the Whisperers" - Rushes to the scene of the tree falling onto the house and a portion of the Hilltop's walls. TheWell Extra9.png|"The Well" Kingdom16 (Rock in the Road).png|"Rock in the Road" Extra2 (Bury Me Here).png|"Bury Me Here" Kingdom19 (Some Guy).png|"Some Guy" Kingdom19a (Some Guy).png|"Some Guy" Kingdom9 (King Widow Rick).png|"The King, the Widow, and Rick" Kingdom5 (How It's Gotta Be).png|"How It's Gotta Be" Kingdom2 (Honor).png|"Honor" Kingdom1 (Dead or Alive).png|"Dead or Alive Or" Extra17 (Astray).png|"Do Not Send Us Astray" Extra5 (Still Gotta).png|"Still Gotta Mean Something" Extra4 (Worth).png|"Worth" Art Teacher (Wrath).png|"Wrath" Art Teacher2 (Wrath).png|"Wrath" Extra48 (Wrath).png|"Wrath" Carol (The Bridge).png|"The Bridge" Kingdom4 (The Bridge).png|"The Bridge" Kingdom3 (Warning Signs).png|"Warning Signs" Kingdom5 (The Obliged).png|"The Obliged" Extra5 (What Comes After).png|"What Comes After" Kingdom1 (Who Are You Now).png|"Who Are You Now?" Kingdom6 (Chokepoint).png|"Chokepoint" Kingdom14 (The Calm Before).png|"The Calm Before" Kingdom4 (The Storm).png|"The Storm" Kingdom4a (The Storm).png|"The Storm" Hilltop20 (Silence).png|"Silence the Whisperers" External Links *IMDB Category:Cast Category:Extras Category:TV Series